Of Flannels And Phone Calls
by writtenbykc
Summary: Beca finds herself making a phone call she never wanted to have to make. Aubrey comes over to help her find an outfit for her first date with Chloe. Thanks again to awriterofthings for her support.


"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Beca thought aloud as she fiddled with the phone in her hands. Her eyes swept across the dorm room searching for a glimmer of hope amidst the multiple piles of clothing scattered on every surface. Her thumb pausing momentarily over the call button. "Fuck it," she let out headstrong and tapped the screen.

"Aubrey Posen," Beca cringed as the voice traveled through her receiver. Immediately questioning her chosen course of action.

Sighing, the petite brunette spoke words she had hoped would never escape her mouth, "I need your help."

Beca cocked her brow as she heard Aubrey make shuffling noises with her mouth into the phone. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Must've been some bad reception. Could you say that again? You couldn't possibly have said you needed my help," the amusement in the blonde's voice was not lost on her.

"Cut the crap Posen, you know I wouldn't call unless I was in desperate need."

"If you're calling because you've failed to properly plan this date. A date that, may I remind you, Chloe hasn't shut up about since you finally grew the lady balls to ask her out. Then I'm sorry Beca, but there's nothing I can do to help. Chloe's coming to meet you in an hour for crying out loud!"

"What the hell Aubrey. As if I wouldn't have everything planned out to a tee! Do you not have any faith? I don't see you getting ready for a date any time in the near future," she responded.

"Alright then, what do you need my help for?"

"The thing is I spent all this time making sure everything was set up right, that I completely forgot to think about what I was going to wear," Beca let out, distress evident in her voice.

"You should've just led with, 'I need a makeover.' I'll be there in five. Those earrings are coming off!"

Beca found herself standing in the middle of her room in nothing but dark jeans and a bra. Aubrey had been there for forty five minutes and Chloe was bound to arrive at any moment. The blonde had been frantically picking up various tops and throwing them to the brunette to try on since she'd arrived. "Don't you own anything other than flannels and tank tops?" the taller girl cried, "Do you even own a pair of heels? You'd think with your height you'd want to benefit from the extra inches."

The brunette tilted her head to the side and raised her forearm in faux ponder. "I do still have my Bella heels from those God awful uniforms you used to make us wear," she responded and threw on yet another shirt.

Aubrey was quick to reply, "Those uniforms were Bellas tradition and quite a step above your day to day attire, I might add!"

"You know I usually like to take a girl out to dinner before getting topless in front of her," Beca cracked as she raised the top above her head and tossed it a side.

Aubrey gasped and put a hand to her mouth as she narrowed her eyes at Beca. "Those are the kinds of things you shouldn't say to someone who has a history with projectile vomiting."

The brunette raised her hands in defeat, "Fair enough, I just hope we find something before the girl I am taking out to dinner arrives."

The girls were losing track of time as they kept searching for the right top. Aubrey paused before breaking the silence, "Honestly Beca, I don't even know why we're trying so hard. With the way Chloe talks about you, you could be wearing your pj's and she'd still be ecstatic to be on a date with you."

Beca cocked her head to the side and smirked. "I might have to write that down somewhere. Aubrey Posen giving me a compliment," she replied as she checked an imaginary box with the flick of her wrist. "That was on my bucket list."

"Don't mistake that for a compliment Mitchell. I'm merely stating facts. If Chloe was blind enough to fall for you despite the way you present yourself on a daily basis, then she's bound to be blind to your preferred choice in flannel this evening," the blonde shot back as she placed her hands on her hips and raised her chin. Aubrey wasn't willing to give into them having a legitimate moment. God forbid Beca find out that she was actually grateful this date was finally happening. The sexual tension between her roommate and the girl who stood before her had been unbearable for the other Bellas. Unfortunately, the fact that she lived with Chloe meant that she'd been having to deal with it more so than the others. Regardless, she was glad that the two girls were getting what they wanted. It almost inspired her to grow some lady balls herself and ask a certain someone to dinner, but she'd rather not think about that right now. Her attention was currently focused on getting Beca and Chloe together.

Beca jumped as she heard the clearing of Chloe's voice by her door. Throwing an arm over her bare stomach she turned to face her date with a shy smile.

"Is that what you're wearing? Because I may be overdressed," Chloe asked with a glint in her eyes.

"You might be, if you play your cards right," she let out in true Beca fashion and put on the nearest shirt, which just so happened to be her favorite flannel. "Let's get out of here," she said and reached for Chloe's hand. As the girls stepped through the door Beca threw Aubrey a wave, "Thanks Posen." A grateful smile was plastered on her face.

"Anytime Mitchell," the blonde responded with a smile of her own, "but next time you call me for fashion advice we're going shopping." Aubrey pulled her phone out of her pocket after a moment of hesitation and dialed a familiar number, "Hey Stacie, would you like to grab dinner with me sometime?"


End file.
